<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malevolent Memories by ArielaraLupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463632">Malevolent Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielaraLupin/pseuds/ArielaraLupin'>ArielaraLupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Valkyrie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielaraLupin/pseuds/ArielaraLupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley isn't the sweet innocent girl everyone thinks she is. Ginny is a bad girl. What has she done? This is a companion piece to my story The Valkyrie. It can also be read as a stand alone .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Valkyrie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malevolent Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Author Note: This is a companion piece to my story The Valkyrie. It can be read as a stand alone or an add on to the story. Also…..this story features BAD Ginny. You have been warned!</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Malevolent Memories</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Ginny Weasley had always been jealous of Harry's friendship with Hermione. Even from the beginning. Apparently the letters sent to the Burrow in the Trio's first year had caused the young girl to become even more infatuated with him. She had been quite upset that Harry had risked his life for Hermione. Ginny was convinced that she and Harry were destined. She was obsessed with him before their first meeting.</p>
      <p>Finding out he played hero for someone other than her didn't sit right. She had been determined to make him see things differently when she attended Hogwarts. Near Christmas that year, she convinced her mother to send Harry an official Weasley jumper. He was going to be part of the family permanently after all.</p>
      <p>Her first year of Hogwarts was going to start her on the path to Harry. She just knew spending time with him in the Gryffindor (no, not Slytherin you mouldy old hat. I have things to do.) common room would win his affections. Then there was the diary, and her possession by Tom Riddle. Despite everyone's help, and best efforts, the incident had warped her mind far more than anyone knew.</p>
      <p>She had begun her plotting the very next year. It started off small at first. Just casting doubts about Hermione, or anyone who became close to Harry, including her own brother. She preyed on Ron's jealousy and insecurities by pointing out all the things Harry had that he didn't. How special Harry was. When the trio had fought over the broom, it had been Ginny's manipulations that had exacerbated the incident. Hermione had truly meant well. She had been genuinely concerned for Harry, the potential threat of Sirius Black had been real (as far as they knew at that point).</p>
      <p>Ginny had figured if she could drive a wedge between them and isolate Harry, she could have his undivided attention. Then he would surely see that it was fate, and they were meant to be. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked quite as well as she had planned. What ever had happened the night of the full moon had changed the situation, and brought Harry and Hermione only closer.</p>
      <p>Ginny had stepped up her game the next year. She had been too distracted at the Quidditch World Cup to do much. But once they got back to Hogwarts, she would start again. With the chaos of the Triwizard Tournament, it had been easy to work her magic. She really deserved some recognition for her performance that year. After all, who would suspect poor, innocent Ginny Weasley of anything.</p>
      <p>It had been quite by accident that she had stumbled upon what she saw as the answer to her problems. She had been sent to retrieve Professor Moody for the Headmaster. Instead of finding the grizzled ex auror, she had found his empty office, and a small potions trunk that was opened. Being the curious girl she was, Ginny had snooped.</p>
      <p>Upon discovering a loyalty potion she had snatched it and ran. She added her hair and began slipping small doses in Harry's morning pumpkin juice. Unfortunately, she had not taken into account that she should not have diluted it at all. Instead of ensuring Harry's loyalty, she had essentially rendered the potion useless.</p>
      <p>Ginny relied on her other plans, working to turn Ron against Harry. Putting the idea that Hermione was a traitor for spending time with Krum. She whispered into the gossip's ears all the "stories" she heard. Next came the first task. She grinned smugly when Rita Skeeter had printed such awful things about Hermione.</p>
      <p>She took advantage of the hallway duel between Malfoy and Harry, deflecting the tooth growing hex at the bushy haired beaver. She had watched in satisfaction as her teeth grew to epic proportions. When Harry didn't fall for her charms, and ask her to the Yule Ball, she made sure to find her way there. No way was she letting him out of her sights.</p>
      <p>Thankfully, Neville was easy to manipulate back then. Hermione had not said who she was going to the ball with. Ginny worried briefly that she was going with Harry. But soon instead he and Ron asked Pavarti and Padma. When Hermione had walked in on the arm of Viktor Krum, looking anything but the plain bookworm she was Ginny was ready to scream. Thank Merlin, her brother and his quick temper could always be counted on. A few whispered suggestions and he ran his mouth. Hermione had left in tears. It was a beautiful thing. Padma and Pavarti had ditched Harry and Ron early on when the two refused to dance. So it had been easy to keep an eye on him, potentially making him jealous by dancing with Neville. He really was a good dancer, he didn't step on her toes at all.</p>
      <p>That night she had written a long detailed letter to her Mum. After all, she wanted to hear all about her darling girl's first big dance. Of course she told Molly how the awful girl had stolen first Harry (she had it on good authority that the Muggle-born had talked Harry out of inviting her). She also told her mother about Hermione going with Viktor Krum. How inappropriate she had behaved, and how innocent Ginny had caught her in a compromising position with the other boy. She knew her mother would react accordingly.</p>
      <p>The Howler her Mum had sent Hermione had been a brilliant touch. The look on her face when it started screaming at her was priceless. Add in the story printed by Rita Skeeter (oh how had she gotten that info? Ginny snickered). Toss in one "anonymous" letter with undiluted bubotuber pus amidst all the hate mail (thank you Hagrid for mailing it from Hogsmeade), and Ginny Weasley had a fantastic day. While she hadn't been thrilled that Viktor Krum still seemed interested in the Muggle-born, it at least kept her away from Harry.</p>
      <p>Then Harry had to go and muck things up by saving the little girl. That stupid French Champion had the audacity to kiss him on the cheek. Bloody Bint. She could see the way the blonde looked, she was far too pretty to be near Harry. There were rumours the girl was a quarter veela. It made sense with the way the male population fell all over themselves around her. Morons, the lot of them.</p>
      <p>Finding out the champions were allowed to have family visit before the final task, she had leaned heavily on her mother's parental instincts. That poor boy would be all alone, those nasty Muggles wouldn't be allowed, and he was an orphan. Her mother had shown up in support of him, and to her pleasant surprise, so had Bill. This worked out in two regards. One, it allowed Harry to see that he would have a family with the Weasleys, and two, the blonde bint apparently went gaga for her brother. While she didn't necessarily like seeing Phlegm (seriously that's what her name sounded like when she introduced herself) with Bill, it did keep her away from Harry.</p>
      <p>Ginny could see how the final task would play out. Harry would win the Triwizard Tournament, and in the midst of all the celebrating and cheering, she would wrap her arms around him and lay a kiss on him. Then boom! Ginny had her man, the attention from his famous deeds, and viola! Life would be a breeze. Only it didn't work that way.</p>
      <p>Moody, the paranoid nutter apparently hadn't been too vigilant it seemed. He had been caught off guard, imprisoned and someone had polyjuiced into him. And the new version had been horrible. The only practical thing he had taught them was the use of the Unforgivables (now that was a useful lesson). Harry had been wizard-napped, Cedric had died (that was a shame, he was rather nice to look at, and decent at quidditch too), Voldemort had made his return. It was all very dramatic.</p>
      <p>Ginny's fourth year was, enlightening in some aspects. Yes, she was still focusing on Harry in the long run, but who says she couldn't still have fun? She spent a lot of time holed up in unused classrooms, alcoves and broom cupboards. Michael was quite entertaining. And he had his uses beyond snogging. After all, she needed someone to "help" her with her special project, and he had access to the restricted section from Flitwick.</p>
      <p>She needed another solution to her problem. Even with the toad from the Ministry and her clear dislike of Muggle-borns, Hermione still was next to Harry. They had a rather loud argument during the summer, and it had given Ginny hope that he had finally come to his senses. Unfortunately they had made up. Ron had actually helped with that, the git. She definitely needed to fix that too.</p>
      <p>Michael had found a rather old potion book in the restricted section. She had made sure to accidentally grab it when she had to dash off to the common room before curfew. She spent that night looking through it. She was fairly decent at potions and knew she could handle these. She learned where she had messed up with the loyalty potion and would not be making that same mistake.</p>
      <p>She wasn't sure how she was going to get some of these ingredients. Snape, the greasy git, had his storeroom warded tighter than Percy's tighty whiteys. Some of it she could get the twins to get her if she could provide them the money (if she could come up with that too) and convince them it was for a prank. Then again, they might insist on knowing exactly what prank and want in on it. She did have a bit of blackmail on them, but didn't want to give up her only leverage against them.</p>
      <p>Out of options for now she made copies of the useful potions for later. She would find something else. She did manage to get herself noticed by Harry, or well by Ron who pointed it out to Harry. But when Harry, pushed by Hermione's prodding, had the meeting for Dumbledore's Army, she had convinced Michael to come. He not only showed up, but had brought several of his friends. It wasn't until after she had signed the parchment that she overheard that the bushy haired bint had jinxed it so anyone would know if they told. She had originally planned to tip off Umbridge. Knowing the know-it-all, it was probably something without an obvious counter.</p>
      <p>The longer she watched Harry around Hermione, the more the urge to act rose within her. The DA was only bringing them closer together. While it was useful, she needed to put an end to it. Now to figure out who to be the one to tell Umbridge. It didn't take her long to settle on who to use to do her bidding. Marietta Edgecombe would work nicely.</p>
      <p>She just needed a bit of practice first. She lured Crabbe and Goyle into a classroom. She followed Hermione's example of the floating sweets. The lumbering oafs had merrily followed them. Once inside, she locked the door and stunned them both. She took both their wands as a precaution. She could feel the anticipation. She had wanted to try this for the longest time, but due to the potential of messing up someone's mind if she screwed up, she didn't want to risk using anyone close to her.</p>
      <p>She rennervated Goyle, and cast quickly with intent. She watched as the spell took hold, his eyes clouded before clearing, and staring blankly. She bid him to jump up and down on one foot, and gleefully cackled when he did. She had been successful! Now to use it on Edgecombe. The next evening, before the DA meeting, she cornered Edgecombe and cast the curse. Once she sent her to Umbridge she went to the RoR for the meeting.</p>
      <p>She pretended to be just as shocked as everyone else when the meeting was interrupted and they were caught. She silently laughed to see the word sneak on Edgecombe's forehead. Detention was awful, she hated those blood quills. But she used the time to break up publicly with Michael. She recovered by moving on to Dean Thomas. He was a decent kisser, and their relationship would be more visible to Harry.</p>
      <p>Then came the attack on her father. For once, Ginny could see that things were truly dangerous. It was too close to home. In the days that followed she spent her time with Luna and Neville being consoled. She had been with them when she found out that Harry was racing off to the Ministry. She honestly couldn't remember most of the events clearly at the Ministry. Fear had been coursing through her.</p>
      <p>She remembered dueling the Death Eaters, and being separated from Harry, Hermione and Neville at one point. She remembered Hermione being carried by Neville after she was struck by some unknown purple spell. She remembered the Order coming to the rescue. She vaguely recalled being told Sirius had dueled. Bellatrix. Ginny had missed it though, she had broken her ankle and taken a stunner to the face.</p>
      <p>She later heard that when Sirius had fallen into the Veil, Harry had snapped. He had chased after Bellatrix and out of sight. They had been very lucky that other than losing Sirius, no one else had died. It was touch and go for Hermione for a bit. Personally Ginny had hoped it would end up with worse. But with Snape's potions and Pomfrey's care she had survived. She was on a potion regimen for a few months, but she lived.</p>
      <p>That summer they spent the majority of it at Grimmauld again. She used the time available to explore the darker tomes in the library, and to try to get closer to Harry. But he was angry, and bitter over Sirius's death. He spent a lot of time locked away, only allowing Hermione, and sometimes Ron to enter his room. In one of the older books in the library, she found a spell. An enslavement spell, similar to the imperious. It worked long term if cast on an object. When the object was in a person's possession, it bound them to the casters will. Though the bound person would unaware.</p>
      <p>She needed help with her plans to get Harry. So she used the curse on a gift she purchased for her Mother. She had fawned over the ugly old brooch and worn it everyday. It had allowed Ginny to urge her Mum to further push Ron towards a relationship with Hermione. After all, if she was in a relationship with Ron, she couldn't be in one with Harry now could she? Thanks to the cursed brooch, she had gotten her mother to brew love potions. One for the know it all, who suddenly found herself obsessing over Ron. The other for Harry, keyed to Ginny, herself of course. It had been easy to slip the potions in their meals. When Harry started paying attention to her, she was quite pleased.</p>
      <p>School started for the year, and Ginny couldn't wait to return, this time on the arm of the Boy Who Lived. This was going to be the best year. Harry had helped her on the train, stumbling in his blushing attempts to flirt with her. She should just put the boy out of his misery and snap him up, but she liked to play with her prey first. So she pretended ignorance. Make the boy sweat it out and work for her attention like she had to do for his.</p>
      <p>And work he did. He flirted, and followed her places like a lovesick pup, and attempted to get her alone multiple times. All was going according to plan. Until it didn't. She hadn't been able to slip the next dose of love potion to him and he had gotten distracted. He stalked Malfoy and for a moment she had wondered if he fancied the blond ponce.</p>
      <p>Then came Slughorn's Christmas Party, and what a bloody cockup that had been. Ron had Hermione panting after him, and the toerag had to shove his tongue down Lavender's throat in front of the bushy haired menace. Because the potion had worn off, Harry's eye began to wander. He had even been eyeing Romilda Vane! At least Granger had been useful there. She had convinced him he didn't want to be with someone who only wanted him for his fame. She snickered to herself at that. And what did the Chosen one do? The idiot had invited Loony Lovegood! Ok, so Ginny had been caught that week in the alcove with Dean, but still, he could have asked her. She couldn't help it that she had needs and Harry was obviously failing to meet them. If he would just take the damn potion already, it wouldn't be an issue!</p>
      <p>She wondered if Harry preferred blondes. She shrugged it off, it didn't matter either way to her. She was going to end up with him either way. She had enjoyed watching Granger trying to escape the tentacles of Cormac McLaggen.</p>
      <p>Harry had been disappearing for long periods of time with the Headmaster. Ginny assumed it was to prepare for the upcoming war. She needed to get the potion back into Harry's system. She had tried slipping it in his pumpkin juice but it seemed like there was always someone watching.</p>
      <p>As a last resort, had tricked Dobby. She had called for the house elf and cried and fretted and wailed her worry. Harry wasn't eating healthy, and he had stopped sleeping. She just wanted to help him. Didn't Dobby want to help the one who had freed him? Oh the potion, just a simple vitamin potion. To help him keep strong as he prepared to fight the bad man. And that was all it had taken to get the potion back in Harry's system. Harry was back to his lovesick pup routine. She finally relented and gave him what he was practically begging for after a few weeks.</p>
      <p>Smiling victoriously, she had promptly drug him off to the nearest unoccupied broom closet and proceeded to snog him senseless. Yes, this year was going to be the absolute best. Valentine's ended in a disaster when the bint Romilda Vane had sent Harry spiked chocolates. Ron, the bottomless pit had devoured half of them before Harry figured out something was wrong. Instead of taking him to the infirmary like he should have, Harry had taken him to Slughorn. The supposed potion master had served them poisoned mead, causing her brother to almost die.</p>
      <p>If it hadn't been for Harry's quick reflexes, he would have been lost to them. Soon after came the incident with Malfoy. All because of that blasted potion's text. At first she had encouraged Harry to use it. After all, it annoyed Hermione, and brought even more attention to Harry, and as a byproduct, her. But when Harry had almost killed Malfoy she had decided it had to go. For once she and Granger were on the same page. Ginny did NOT like to think about that.</p>
      <p>The last few months of the term were upon them. Harry was becoming distant, he reacted physically to her advances, but he was mentally checking out. He was gone more frequently with Dumbledore now. He had been gone to start with when Malfoy had managed to sneak Death Eaters into the castle. When the ensuing battle was over, Dumbledore was dead, and Snape and Malfoy had fled with the Death Eaters.</p>
      <p>After the funeral, Harry had broken up with her. Claiming that she would be in danger because of him. She had gotten one last glimpse of him as he had gotten off the Express and headed back to his Aunt and Uncle's house. As he was out of her grasp for a bit, there wasn't much she could do. But she was prepared for when the Order picked him up for his birthday. In the confusion of that night, she had been distracted. It had been a close call with George. Luckily he had only lost an ear.</p>
      <p>Her mother was busy preparing for the wedding of Bill and Phlegm. She hadn't been able to do what Ginny needed. Ginny had decided to "talk" to Harry after the wedding. She would slip into his room while Ron slept. That never ended up happening though. Apparently the trio had been planning and when the wedding reception was attacked, Harry had fled with Ron and HER.</p>
      <p>No one had seen or heard from the Trio in months. Ginny had been forced to return to Hogwarts, which was an absolute nightmare. Snape was Headmaster and the Carrows were professors. She tuned in as often as she could to Potterwatch, just hoping for positive news about Harry. If he got killed while he was gone, she would make Granger pay for it. She had no doubts that the so called Brightest Witch of Her Age had planned the entire thing. Then in May, he had appeared in the RoR. She had raced to him and hugged him fiercely before she attacked his mouth. He hadn't responded but she figured it was because he was anxious about the upcoming battle.</p>
      <p>The battle began after a few hurried preparations. Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared early on. Ginny just prayed they would survive the battle. She couldn't tell you exactly what happened during the battle for the most part. Fear and adrenaline had fueled her. She did remember with perfect clarity the moment she saw her entire future explode. Hagrid had been forced to carry the body of one dead Harry Potter. She had screamed at the unfairness of it all. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't. What would she do now?</p>
      <p>Then, like a Phoenix, he had risen again. The battle had resumed, and in the chaos, there was Hermione- with wings and the sword of Gryffindor. Her mind couldn't process that. She had been dueling Bellatrix with Luna when her Mother had stepped in and taken the crazed witch down. There was a huge magical blast not long after. In the end,</p>
      <p>Voldemort was dead, and Harry was in a coma. Fred and many others had been injured that night. With her mum being Harry's new magical guardian, she had been able to ensure that he was given the best treatment. And Ginny had urged her to keep away those who were unwanted. Like Hermione Granger (seriously how was she still alive?). She used the Granger free time to manipulate Ron. She succeeded in turning him against Hermione. No matter what her original plans had been, Hermione Granger could not be allowed close to Harry. Between the cursed brooch, her machinations with Ron, and some slipped "information" to Rita Skeeter; Hermione Granger had fled the Wizarding World.</p>
      <p>Ginny was impatient for Harry to awaken. In the meantime, she had forced her Mother to use her access to Harry's vaults. Shopping sprees were such a nice distraction. And the Burrow had needed repaired. Why not use the money available while they could? Merlin she loved that Enslavement Curse. She may just have to use it on Harry later.</p>
      <p>When he finally woke, the Weasley's had convinced Harry to come back to the Burrow with them. Then she, Ron and Molly had all taken turns spreading lies about Hermione. Better that he think she had abandoned him, the man who prized loyalty and family above all others. Another dose of potion had gotten Harry in her bed. And finally, Ginny was getting everything she deserved.</p>
      <p>Until Harry began to catch on to the lies they had been telling. He had left the Burrow against their wishes and had gone to Grimmauld. He refused her calls, blocked the floo. She didn't understand it. Everything had been perfect. Finally she had gotten an owl to him to tell him she was pregnant. That would bring the boy to heel nicely. The only problem was, she wasn't actually pregnant. She would have to lure him back into her bed quickly to remedy that.</p>
      <p>He had been politely attentive, but had yet to succumb to her advances again. She had managed to put off the healer visit he insisted on, claiming she didn't need to go. After all, her mum had seven children, she was a pro at this. Then he had sprung the surprise visit to the healer on her and her lie had been revealed. She used everything she could, tears, guilt trips, even offering him her body but he did not give in. He had gone so far as to bar the entire Weasley family from the floo, and Grimmauld.</p>
      <p>Weeks passed before he suddenly seemed to come around. He had invited her over to talk. Saying he missed her and wanted to work things out. She had accepted the offered glass of wine and drank it greedily. He started talking and she managed to halfway skirt the truth on several things. It wasn't until he asked about Hermione Granger that she discovered to her horror that she was unable to lie. She spit out the entire story with vitriol. She when she was finished, she was vaguely aware of the bright red light striking her before the world went dark.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>